La page blanche fatale
by Wizzette
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une enseignante touchait, par mégarde, un page blanche du Death note ?


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatrième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**page blanche**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La page blanche a manqué d'être au rendez vous ^^.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette(.(livejournal(.(com/4295(.(html

* * *

**La page blanche fatale**

Light Yagami, un lycéen surdoué aux cheveux brun, semblait être un jeune homme comme beaucoup d'autre, si on excepté son incroyable intelligence et le fait que son père était le chef de la police. Il suivait ses cours à l'école de son quartier, comme la plupart des personnes de son âge vivant dans les alentours. C'est à la sortie de ce lycée que sa vie changea un jour de beau temps.

Il avait aperçu un carnet tomber de nulle part alors qu'il s'ennuyait à écouter son enseignante. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'elle racontait. Intrigué, le soir, il l'avait ramassé dans la pelouse où il l'avait vu atterrir. Il s'agissait d'un petit carnet noir avec, en grande lettre blanche, noté "Death note". Il avait pouffé lorsqu'il avait vu cette inscription. Death note : le carnet de la mort. Il pensa qu'il en avait qui était inspiré pour donner des noms à leur cahier. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit quelques règles notaient à l'intérieur de la couverture. En résumé, si quelqu'un écrivait le nom d'une personne dans le petit livret tout en pensant à son visage, cette personne mourrait quarante secondes plus tard d'une crise cardiaque sauf s'il précisait les conditions et l'heure de la mort qui seraient alors pris en compte.

Rien était noté sur les pages du carnet. Toutes les pages étaient blanches, on aurait pu penser à un cahier classique. C'est d'ailleurs ce que pensa Light. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à créer cela durant un cours pendant lequel il s'ennuyait. Il laissa tomber le carnet dans la pelouse, et commença à rentrer chez lui.

Mais il ne put faire que quelques mètres avant de revenir sur ses pas et ramasser le carnet qu'il déposa dans son sac en compagnie de ses autres affaires de cours. Une fois au calme, dans sa chambre, il se permit de tester l'objet. En pensant que rien ne se passerait, il inscrivit sur la première page le nom du criminel qui passait au moment même à la télévision.

À son plus grand étonnement et horreur, il vit quarante secondes plus tard, le bandit décéder d'une crise cardiaque. Il comprit que ce carnet était réellement un carnet de la mort. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait payer en contre partie de l'utilisation de l'objet, il inscrivit une longue liste de criminel sur les premières pages.

Alors qu'il allait se reposer, il vit apparaître devant ses yeux, une personne flottant à un mètre du sol, violette, à la tête allongée, au dos vouté, à la grande bouche dévoilant des dents triangulaires, des yeux jaunes globuleux à la pupille rouge. Il s'agissait en faite de Ryuk, un Dieu de la mort. C'était lui qui avait fait exprès de laisser tomber le Death Note dans le monde des humains. Après quelques explications sur l'utilisation du carnet, Light put continuer de l'utiliser. Seul une personne ayant touché le Death Note pouvait voir le Dieu de la mort à qui il appartenait.

Light prit l'habitude de toujours garder une page blanche du carnet sur lui, après avoir mis celui ci en sécurité dans un double fond de son tiroir. Il le ressortait néanmoins tous les soirs pour effectuer les homicides des criminels avant de le recacher aussitôt après.

.

Un jour d'été, quelques jours avant les examens de fin d'année, Light s'ennuyait encore en cours. Son enseignante vint le voir et vit qu'il avait noté uniquement quelques mots depuis le début du cours. Elle attrapa ses feuilles et commença à lire. Les inscriptions, bien qu'incomplètes, étaient corrects. Elle fit la réflexion à l'élève mais alors qu'elle relevait sa tête, elle sursauta et cria. Derrière elle, se trouvait un monstre, qui était en faite Ryuk qui se mit à rigoler. Seul Light et la professeure l'entendirent.

Lorsqu'elle avait attrapé le paquet de feuille, elle avait touché, par mégarde, un coin d'une feuille blanche du Death Note. Elle avait donc vu le Dieu de la mort qui s'amusait à voler autour d'elle en lui murmurant des :

"Bonjour madame. Comment allez vous ? Vous savez que vos cours sont profondément ennuyeux. Pourquoi ne parlez vous pas ?" tout en riant de la peur qui envahissait la femme. Celle ci se mit à courir afin de sortir de la classe tout en hurlant des : "un monstre. Il y a un monstre."

Les autres élèves regardèrent Light qui arborait un air d'incompréhension tout en s'en voulant que son enseignante ait pu toucher le Death Note, et en cherchant une solution.

Ryuk, joyeux, avait suivi la professeure. Il lui demandait maintenant si elle n'avait pas une pomme sur elle parcequ'il n'avait pas pu en avoir depuis ce matin et qu'il trouvait les pommes du monde des humains très juteuses et succulentes. Il n'avait pas pu beaucoup s'amuser au dépend des autres ces derniers jours.

Les élèves se dispersèrent dans les couloirs tout en commentant la réaction de leur enseignante. Elle était connue pour sa folie, mais elle n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction. Light partit à sa recherche et la trouva collée à un mur avec Ryuk devant elle, la terrorisant. Light lui demanda d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit afin de savoir comment le garçon allait se sortir de cette situation. Une seule solution lui vint en tête : il fallait qu'elle meurt, elle avait vu le dieu de la mort et allait le raconter à tout le monde. Même si peu de personne la croirait, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il pris donc la feuille blanche que l'enseignante avait touché par mégarde dans son sac, et inscrivit un nom dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes installaient sur la pelouse du lycée, y compris Light Yagami, purent voir leur professeur sauter du haut d'une fenêtre du troisième étage. Elle mourut sur le coup, répandant du sang partout sur le sol.

Tout ça pour une page blanche touchait par mégarde.


End file.
